


Step and Stumble

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is embarrassed by the whole thing, really.<br/>from the prompt "things you weren't meant to hear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step and Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> Found this from what seems like a million months ago on tumblr, thought I'd go ahead and cross post it here.  
> prompted by ussmcspirk on tumblr

“Jim! Jim wait!”   


Jim busied himself, stuffing his possessions into his bag haphazardly, purposely ignoring Bones. “Nope, no thanks, I won’t get in the way of you and  _Joe_!” he said with searing rage that he hoped was masking the ache he felt in his chest. 

“Goddamnit Jim, I didn’t know you were back–”  


“That doesn’t make it better!” Jim said through gritted teeth.   


“Jim it’s not like that! She’s–”  


“Oh,  _she_ , my apologies!” 

“Would you please just listen for one fucking second?!”  


“Stop it, Bones, just stop! God, I feel like shit, I didn’t peg you for a cheater, but…” Jim finally looked up. He would not cry. So what that he’d thought he had something with Bones, that they weren’t just hooking up. Bones hadn’t said that, it was just something Jim had made up in his head. He wasn’t relationship material, he’d never been. “It doesn’t matter,  _I’m_  not going to let you  _use_  me!”   


Bones positioned himself between Jim and the door, he looked determined to keep Jim from leaving; he could probably do it too Bones was stronger than him. Jim was suddenly exhausted, he didn’t want to start pulling punches, or be knocked to the ground. He was just  _so tired_  of not being someone’s first choice.

“ _Please_ ,” Bones asked again, his eyes wide and pleading, “Let me explain.”

“I just can’t believe…I thought we were friends.” Jim stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking away again.   


Taking advantage of the silence, Bones took a step towards Jim and said, “She’s my daughter.” 

Jim looked up, confused. He must have heard wrong. “What the fuck did you just say?”

“Jo.  _Joanna_ , she’s my daughter. My Ex lets her talk to me if she wants.” Bones face was pink, he toyed with his hands nervously, “And she doesn’t call a lot, Jo’s little, she doesn’t always remember me, but I’m always grateful when I hear from her. I know she hasn’t forgotten me entirely.”   


“You have a daughter?” Jim was taken aback, but his eyes lit up anyway, imagining Bones with a tiny girl that shared his unruly hair and a dainty version of his perpetual scowl. 

“It’s not something I like talking about, Jim. I hate that I have a daughter who I damn near never get to see, who’s life I don’t get to be apart of. It’s shameful, I was a bad father. She’s better off without me.”   


Jim dropped his bag, closing the space between himself and Bones. He placed his hands on either side of Bones’ neck, stroking his thumb along Bones’ jaw. “No, hey,  _hey no_ , I’m sure you’re a great dad.” 

Bones heaved a self-depricateing chuckle, “I’m not.”

“ _Bones,_ ” Jim said quietly, “I’m sorry for being such an asshole. I’m sorry I assumed…when I heard you say  _I love you Jo_ …and then you were so freaked out that I’d heard.”  


“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, if we’re going to do this, I shouldn’t hide anything.” Wrapping his arms around Jim tightly he closed the few inches still remaining between them.  


“If we’re going to do what exactly?” Jim asked, a little lost.   


“This. Date. Be together. Whatever you kids call it these days.”   


Jim looked up, feeling only slightly inappropriate about the grin plastered across his face. “Are we dating?”  


“Aren’t we?” Bones asked, looking unsure of himself.   


Jim kissed his neck, “Too late to change your mind now.”


End file.
